¿Has visto las estrellas?
by Teal Tea
Summary: — Mentir era lo tuyo, Iván... La guerra, tan cercana y tan agobiante. La guerra, aquella que rompe promesas. La guerra, aquella que destroza vidas. Rusia x Antártida
**¡Feliz primer día de conocidas, hermosa user de Marisol! 3**

 **Espero que te guste, hermosa~.**

 **Y a los demás también. uvu**

 **Advertencia:**

Uso del OC de Antártida.

 **Disclaimer:** ** _Hetalia no me pertenece, todos los créditos van hacia Himaruya Hidekaz._**

 **¿Has visto las estrellas?  
Capítulo único**

La humeante taza de café reposaba sobre la mesa sin ser el objetivo de nadie en realidad. El silencio era lo único que se podía escuchar en el comedor, mientras las dos personas allí presentes parecían rehuir sus miradas.  
La antártica miró hacia sus manos, apreciando el anillo presente en el dedo anular de su mano derecha, y casi quiso llorar. Era injusto que justo en ese momento el ruso tuviera que ir a la guerra.  
Era doloroso.

El eslavo miró hacia la albina, para después mirar el intacto plato con comida que estaba frente a ella. Arqueó sus cejas con preocupación, dejando la cuchara que estaba sosteniendo sobre su propio plato.

— Marisol, no has tocado tu comida.

— Hmn.

— ¿Quieres que te haga otra cosa? Aún tengo un poco de tiempo…

— No. Estoy bien así.

Iván suspiró con resignación, empujando un poco el plato de su desayuno sobre la mesa. Ver a su prometida tan decaída sólo ayudaba a quitarle el poco ánimo que tenía.

El reloj marcó las siete treinta de la mañana.

— Iván, ¿Puedes prometerme algo?

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Tú… ¿Me prometes que volverás? —La angustia podía verse en el rostro de la chica oriunda de la Antártida, quien miraba al ruso sin dejar de acariciar el anillo en su dedo. El ruso se quedó, sin saber cómo responder a esa pregunta—. ¿Me lo prometes?

— Te lo prometo —mintió—.

* * *

La nieve cubría completamente la estación del transiberiano de Novosibirsk. Podían verse regados por todos lados familias despidiéndose de aquellos que iban a la guerra, esposas llorando por la partida de sus esposos y algunos simplemente embarcando el ferrocarril al estar solos en aquel lugar.

Marisol miró al ruso, tomando una de sus manos. Sus ojos se cristalizaron con aquella simple acción.

— Marisol… ¿Has visto las estrellas últimamente?

— ¿Las estrellas?

— Sí. ¿Recuerdas dónde queda la Osa Mayor?

— Hmn, obviamente, pero, ¿Por qué…?

— Nosotros —La interrumpió, poniendo una sonrisa triste en sus labios—. Nosotros nos conocimos cuando intentabas localizar dónde quedaba la Osa Mayor, ¿Recuerdas?

— Claro que lo recuerdo.

— Entonces, hasta que vuelva, sólo mira hacia la Osa Mayor. E imagina que estoy ahí contigo. Cuando vuelva, la veremos juntos de nuevo.

La antártica no pudo evitar soltar un par de pequeñas lágrimas con aquellas palabras.

El ruso se alejó de la chica, pasó junto a ella y sin mirar hacia atrás subió al transiberiano.

El enorme ferrocarril comenzó a moverse, mientras la albina simplemente se quedaba mirando a la nada con las lágrimas bajando por su rostro. Empezó a caminar por la dirección que había tomado antes su prometido, aumentando paulatinamente el ritmo de sus pasos hasta que se encontró corriendo tras el transiberiano.

— ¡Iván! ¡IVÁN!

Su pecho se comprimió dolorosamente, entorpeciendo sus acciones. Cayó de rodillas sobre la nieve en un mal paso, quedándose ahí mientras miraba como el tren que llevaba a la persona que amaba se alejaba lentamente. Y gritó, queriendo desgarrarse la garganta, deseando que con esa acción su prometido pudiera volver a su lado.

Empuñó sus manos sobre su pecho, dejando su pulgar sobre el anillo de compromiso. Y lloró. Lloró en medio de aquella estación, rodeada de la gélida nieve, de muchas mujeres que podían comprender su sentir.

Rodeada de una angustiosa soledad.

* * *

Marisol regó las flores que decoraban alegremente la mesa, dejando temblorosamente la regadera junto al florero.

En su dedo anular aún estaba el anillo de compromiso.

Suspiró y acarició sus manos, que le dolían con sólo realizar aquella mínima acción. Miró junto al florero, donde se podía ver una foto de aquel hombre que hacia cuarenta y tres años había partido a la guerra. Sonrió, soltando unas pocas lágrimas.

— Mentir era lo tuyo, Iván…

Iván Braginski jamás volvió del campo de guerra.


End file.
